Regret
by LimeshellsAreLazy
Summary: Envy learns what is behind the gate, and realises it can take him back to someone no longer of his world. MaesEnvy.Oneshot. Written for a contest. Another one.


**Well hello there! Here is another fanfic, for another contest. Between me, redwalgrl-RG, autumnXauptosy, and –ColorMeTechno-. The contest was to write a oneshot, or twoshot, about the biggest crack pairing you could think about in FullMetal Alchemist. With a sappy ending. What did your beloved Limeshells choose? Heh heh, why Maes Hughes and Envy of course! Without further edo, here's the worst creation since Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this shit.**

**Regret**

"What is this?!" Envy snapped. Where was he? Everything was white, and smokey. Transparent. The last thing he remembered was fighting Edward. Killing Edward. And then he came back. The gate. The gate. The Homunculus turned around, feeling a threatening chill run down his spine. There was the gate. Huge, massive. Like a giant mouth ready to swallow him hole. For a minute, the world took a wait. All Envy could comprehend was those dreaded double doors. "No...I won't go back!" I won't!"

"That's not why its here" a familiar, yet hollow voice, spoke from behind him.

Envy turned, and was faced with something nearly as dreaded. The Edo-chibi. Ugh. He was cornered. But he'd soon rather take on Edward before that. Thing. "What are you talking about!?" He wanted to ask, why can I see through you? Even the boy was transparent. Was he? Oh well, who cared. "What is it here for?!"

"I don't know" the boy shrugged idly. He seemed so much calmer, then he had before. His mind was wiped clean of any anger, any sorrow. Though all the memories remained, good and bad. He felt nothing from them. "It took me to a place called London"

"London?" Envy tested the name on his lips. No, he had never heard of London. Slowly, he looked back at the Gate. All along, that was behind those doors? That mass of pure hated, pure evil. That deep deep blackness that threatened to swallow him whole. He was almost tempted to open those doors. And take a peak. It wasn't fair that Edward was able to solve the mystery, and not him. But his own fear overwhelmed his jealousy. Until the brat opened his mouth again.

"It was strange there. There was another Edward Elric. Like that world is a parallel universe from our own. Like a mirror"

"Another Edward?" he asked, not looking back.

"That's right yeah"

"...Do you believe, there would be other people?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play stupid!" Envy snarled, now turning to face the boy. And Edward caught site of a passion and rage he had never thought could exist, or be entwined together in one deadly gaze. "Would there be other people! Another me! Another Alphonse! All of us...everyone who lives in our world…or once lived…" he spoke the last part quietly, folding his arms.

"Well, yes I'm sure" Edward wasn't sure why he was bothering to tell this to the Homunculus. But as said before, all emotion seemed drained out of the poor child. A grudge against someone for stabbing you through the heart must count as an emotion. But he was still curious. Why did Envy want to know so badly? Why-

"Maes Hughes"

Why? Wait what!?

"Maes Hughes, will he be there?" Envy whispered quietly, holding himself tighter. FullMetal wasn't even sure if the Homunculus was speaking to himself or to Ed. And he certainly didn't know why he'd ask such a question. Wait. Envy. He was the one who killed Maes wasn't he? Edward had never learned the exact details. "WILL HE BE THERE?!!" Envy roared. He had expected an answer, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to get one.

"Y-yes! Yes!" Wait a minute Edward remembered running down the dark chaotic streets of London, with those giant flying machines in the air. He remembered running through the crowd, seeing dozens of unnamed faces. A blue haired man attempting to sell illegal fireworks in a nearby alleyway, gold mischievous eyes gleaming. A tall masculine man, probably Italian with that large nose and dark rich hair, standing outside a grimy bar with a heard of whores at his side. And a police man. A police man… "I saw him! He's in London! He's a cop"

"It suits him will" Envy sighed, closing his eyes once again. And subconsciously, or was it on purpose, morphing into Maes. "Always trying to protect everyone. He was a good man you know, just a bit too nosey for his own good" he shook his head, reaching up to fiddle with glasses. "You know something"

"Know, but you're going to tell me anyway"

"When Dante demanded Maes to die, she assigned Lust. But I bitched, and griped, and whined. As usual. I wanted to do it! Me! Me! I told her, I want to kill him. As so she finally caved and allowed me to kill him. I, I regret that decision…"

Edward didn't comment, but quirked an eyebrow.

" …" Envy sighed, changing back to normal. It never did any good. Never. No matter how many times he morphed into that man. That amazing man. He stayed dead. And he would be forever more…

"_Shut the fuck up" Envy snapped at the women tied up at his feet. Her name was Gracia Hughes, if he wasn't mistaken. And Envy never made mistakes. It was a shame really. This was all her husband's fault, not her own. And since he hadn't been instructed to kill her he didn't bother. That would just be one more body he had to dispose of, and feed to Gluttony. Finally he grew tired of her constant muffled cries, and kicked her upside the head._

_Gracia's eyes grew wide in pain, and then closed lazily and she fell into unconsciousness. _

"_Mommy?"_

"_Don't worry dear, mommy is fine" Envy spoke in the women's exact voice. A moment later become that exact women. It was just all too easy. Knock the bitch out cold, tuck the daughter into bed, and drag the husband outside for some stupid and feminine reason. Claim, oh Maes dear there's a snake! Kill it! Kill it! And then one little stab through the chest. Then dead. Done. Finished._

_Good. Because he was already bored. He didn't want to deal with this. Ugh. Why had be asked? Well, because he didn't want Dante favoring anyone else but him. Yeah. More or less. He smiled as he heard the door open, and hurried up the basement stairs. Now where had Elysia gone too?_

"_Daddy!" the little girl squealed, running out from her bedroom and down the hall. To be scooped up in her father's arms and held in a tight hug. Ugh. It made Envy wanted to vomit. So sugary disgustingly sweet. "I missed you" Elysia smiled, reaching up to fiddle with her father's dog chain. _

"_Sorry Elysia dear. But daddy has to go back to work" Maes sighed; "I just wanted to stop by to say goodnight" His eyes looked over towards Envy, a strong passionate gaze. It sent a chill up his spine. Maes just smiled and walked down the hall, past the lovely image of his wife, and into Elysia's room. Tucking the girl nice and safe inside, and telling her a little story. "She's so supportive" Aw, how he adored her. "As are you. Thank you Gracia. For all of this. I know you sometimes get jealous, between me and my job"_

_Jealous? You don't know the half of it, Envy thought. "Of course" he smiled, walking over and wrapping his arms around Maes's neck. Wow. He was muscular. So broad. Wait, why was he slipping his arms around Envy's waist!? "Maes? Dear, I..."_

"_Shh" he whispered into the other's ear, nibbling the lobe playfully. "Don't talk. Please. I need this. I need to feel that gorgeous body of yours. I need to make this up to you..." Maes was already hard. It was said it was unnatural for a man to love his wife as much as he did. Well, they obviously weren't married to Gracia. He just smiled sweetly, sweeter then Envy had ever known a smile to be, and then he kissed him. A deep passionate kiss. Maes didn't hesitate to let his strong hands slip down that body he loved so much. The body he was obviously very comfortable with._

_Envy could only gasp. It was so stupid. Why didn't he just fling Maes off of him? Slaughter him, then go and kill off his family?! His family, his wife, his wife was the center of his attention. Next to his daughter of course. He loved her so much. Envy could feel it in his touch, his folding. Why couldn't Envy have love like that? Why? What, did he not deserve it? Without any hesitation he shoved all rational thought aside, and allowed Maes to throw him onto the couch. _

_Passion, moaning, grinding, seeing stars in the back of his eyes. It was so damn good. That was all Envy could remember, it was so damn good. And it was his. That affection, that passion, he had stolen it. And it was his. When he woke up he couldn't remember, but found himself alone. A small love note at his side, from Maes, telling him all sorts of lovely dovey things. Though a small p.s. caught his eyes. _

_Tell Elysia her daddy loves her._

_And then he finally realized Maes was gone. He hadn't killed him! "Damnit!" No wonder Dante hadn't sent him to do this. She probably knew he'd get sidetracked. Envy hurried, untying the still unconscious Gracia. And although it was completely below him, checked on Elysia. She was sleeping so soundly. She had no idea her father was about to die. Without anymore left to do Envy hurried to Central Headquarters. _

_And did something that would never leave him. Blood that would never wash from his hands._

"It's strange" Envy sighed, looking back over at Edward. "I've never gotten to know someone before I had killed them. But I certainly never thought it would make such a difference"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So someone will know" he shrugged, turning his back to the blonde youth. His spine still shivered, and his throat ran dry, but he forced the words to come out. "Take me to him" It wasn't a question. He wasn't asking. He was demanding. The gate laughed, unphased. "TAKE ME TO HIM! TAKE ME TO MAES HUGHES!" The laughter stopped. Slowly, as if contemplating its actions, the double doors swung open. The blackness inside began to ooze out from the opening, circling around Envy's body. It took every ounce of him not to scream. Not to fight back. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to go back. But this was the only way. "Yes" he whispered, squinting his eyes tight, "Take me to him...take me"

"You're crying"

"Heh, I know"

And then blackness came, and Envy screamed as his world flipped upside down.

"Ngh...take me...take me.."

"Hey kid wake the hell up! You're in the middle of the street!"

Envy opened his eyes. Ugh, how the air stung. It smelt bad too, like burning coal. He woke up in a large puddle, drenched to the bone. Grime covering his skin. Ugh. He looked down into the oily water, sitting up on his knees. He was dressed in weird clothes, though he had always dressed in weird clothes. His black hair pulled back, with the slightest hints of forest green. His violet eyes starring out back at him, large and unnaturally warm. He felt different. He felt like this wasn't him, yet it was him. Finally this Envy or not looked up. And felt his heart drop into that oily puddle of water. "Maes?"

"Hm?" The policeman quirked an eyebrow. How'd this kid know his name? Had they met before. He laughed, kneeling down to meet his eye level. A young boy, couldn't be much older then eighteen. Apparently adult hood was when you learn not to fall asleep in the middle of the street. Reaching into his pocket he found a handkerchief, and didn't hesitate to wipe the filthy dirt off the boy's mouth, followed by his cheek. _Kinda cute without all the dirt. _"You really should have found a better place to take a nap"

"I wasn't napping!" Envy snapped. Aw, still the same old Envy.

"Of course. Reminds me of my ex's brother. He-"

"You _aren't_ married?!"

"Psh. Not anymore" Maes snorted, placing the handkerchief into the other's hand. Standing up, cracking his neck wearily. God, he couldn't wait until he got home. And he could take off that stupid helmet. It was so heavy too. Home. "Hey, you know where you are? Are you lost?"

"Am I?" Envy stood up, wearily, and nearly buckled back down under his own weight. Damnit! His legs hurt. Everything hurt. He groaned, closing his eyes as his head pulsed. And pulsed. And so on. "Y-yes...I'm lost"

"Well come on then. It's my duty to help the people" Wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder, Maes didn't mind so much that he was filthy. A nice shower would change that. "You know something?"

"Hm?"

"I have the biggest craving for apple pie"

"Really now?" Envy smirked, "I'm craving something else"

**Ugh. This was hard to write. Never again. Never again. Anyway please enjoy, and rate and review. Let the four of us know who's you liked better. I know it won't be mine XD**


End file.
